


Coming Home

by FrangipaniFlower



Series: The Recovery Series [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Recovery, Romance, Spoilers did that to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrangipaniFlower/pseuds/FrangipaniFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn comes home after more than a year in hospitals. </p>
<p>Carrie keeps her promise and they fly to Italy.</p>
<p>No Season 6 will ever happen here.</p>
<p>Sequel to the other fics in the recovery series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Weeks Earlier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeffy/gifts), [kitty7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty7/gifts), [SNQA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNQA/gifts).



Quinn's Friday

It was 12 days after Carrie's last visit and those days hadn't been great. He had started his new meds, the dosage first had been low, too low,  
to have an effect. So they'd upped the dose and when it finally kicked in he had been drowsy, sleepy all day and his speech had been slurred. But no effects on his breathing and that had been a great relief, he'd feared that most. He still woke up often at night, finding himself fighting for air, his lungs screaming and convulsing for oxygen. Usually he snapped out of it quickly these days, focussing on a photo of Carrie and Frannie on his nightstand and then going on the balcony for some time to calm down. And he knew it was just a flashback, it wasn't real. The thought of fighting real dnyspea again was unbearable.

But the side-effects he had, even with the doctors calling them 'minor' and 'initial adjustment disorder', were more as he was willing to tolerate. Carrie tried to reassure and calm him each day on phone but even that didn't really to settle him.  
He couldn't even talk to her at night as his speech impediment was worse then, so he called her each day at midday and her being at Langley then didn't make those calls really personal. Although she always took the effort to be in her car, an empty conference room or in the yard when he called. 

He knew he was balky and tenacious but after more than a year of therapy he felt this relapse was just one too much.

And he sticked to his plan not to see her as long as his dosage wasn't leveled out. She needed more rest and some time for herself and he didn't fancy another pathetic display of his new reality.

Although even he had to admit that the motor blocks were nearly never happening these days and the cramps were much rare. And after maximising the new meds they'd lowered the dose three days ago again to somewhat between the two previous amounts and things were slowly getting tolerable now. Not good, tolerable.

He still desperately needed a nap in the early afternoon to make it through the rest of the day but he usually woke up after about two hours and was even able to engage in a round of chess with Jim then before dinner and falling back into oblivion right afterwards. Yeah, he'd really gotten humble here.

Today he hadn't been able to get hold of Carrie before needing his nap and he just couldn't stay awake any longer, he'd try to call her again in the afternoon.

 

Maggie's and Carrie's Friday

-Are you ready? We really should go now.

Maggie couldn't help it but had to smile at her sister's impatience. If she'd ever be so eager to be in time for one of her own doctor's appointments...But this was about Quinn and Carrie wouldn't allow herself and others to leave anything to chance anymore when it was about him.

-Sure, Carrie. Just let me get this binder, that has all the authorizations and the letters from the health insurance...yeah, let's go...sure you wanna take Frannie along?

-Yeah. Sweet girl wants to see Quinn...and Hugo and Paddy. And Jim will be disappointed if she's not around. Quinn too. Jim will be excited to finally meet you.

-Well, I'm kind of curious too. From what you told he seems to be quite a character.

-He is. Just wait.

It was a while later, the town's afternoon rush laid behind them, Frannie was having a nap, and while Carrie absently fiddled with the radio Maggie went through the paperwork on her lap again.

-So, as I couldn't talk to Peter this week how...

-Yeah, he wasn't feeling that well.

Maggie noticed Carrie's fingers tapping on the steering wheel, usually a bad sign, but couldn't figure out why.

-Poor thing. Dopamine can have nasty side effects in the beginning but that's usually no big deal once they found the right dose. Anyway, what I was going to...

-No, just hold that thought for a sec, I never can remember which exit's better, 13 or 14, one is such a detour...fuck...

Again those tapping fingers.

-Carrie. You never fail at memorizing a single thing. What's wrong? Don't lie to me.

-No, no. All's fine. It's 14, I just remembered. 

-Fine.

Maggie sighed and opened the folder in her lap, immediately distracted by Carrie upping the volume of the radio. But still her eyes registered the signature on the authorization for disclosure of medical information. It's just one signature and it is Carrie's.

-Carrie. Carrie? Why is that your signature?

A sideglance from her sister and again that tapping finger.

-Carrie? Answer. Now. Or I'm not going.

-Well, technically that would imply you have to jump out of my driving car. It's been a while since I pulled a stunt like this and I can tell...

-Carrie. Stop the babbling. Where's Peter's signature? I told you we'd  
need it.

-No. We don't. I'm his legal guardian. Stop laughing. I am. He never revoked that.

Maggie considered her options for a second and decided for another approach.

-But Peter knows I am, we are coming? And have an appointment with his doctors for his outpatient plan? Carrie?

-Kind of.

-Carrie. Does he know or doesn't he? There's no such thing as a semi pregnancy. Sorry.

-She's four. You don't need to apologize for each and every pregnancy joke anymore. It's been a while. And we will be a family soon.

-You already are a family. And Frannie and you always were. A mum and a child are a family.

The sisters shared a smile, knowing and understanding, but Maggie turned serious again right away.

-So he doesn't know?

-I might have forgotten to mention it.

-For God's sake, Carrie! Why? We can't do that meeting without his consent.

-Well, we have his consent. His legal guardian signed the papers and chose you as transition doctor to arrange the outpatient therapy. 

-Carrie, even if that's legally spoken correct, we can't go around his back with that. At least I can't.

-Well, you won't. He called you the week before last week and asked you to help him with planning and finding doctors, didn't he?

-Yes but...

-See? And he wrote you an email with his case doctors' numbers and appointment hours, asking you again for help.

-Yes, but Carrie...

Maggie fell silent when seeing Carrie's expression.

-Hey. What's wrong? 

-They said we have to set up the outpatient planning appointment at least two better three weeks before he actually is allowed to come home. And with the Dopamine and the side effects he's refusing to see me. 

-Oh, Carrie, he just wanted to keep the side effects for himself. Slurred speech isn't fun, especially not after what he's been through. A week more or less...

-No, Maggie, not a week more or less. He's there for so long now. I just need him to come home. And I need him to allow me to be there for him. I don't mind temporary dizzyness or fatigue or end of day cramps, especially not now as those are just temporary, but I do mind not seeing him for two weeks. And delaying his discharge. I'm just tired, Maggie. 

She made a short pause and then added another sentence, softly spoken.

-I need to see him. And I need him to come home. And I guess he needs me but doesn't allow himself  
to admit it, trying to protect me from driving here and see him just for a short while.

-Won't he be mad for being outsmarted?

Carrie chuckled, thinking back to their years of working together.

-He wouldn't call it outsmarted. He'd say it's a classic Carrie and that he likes women with a sharp brain, would give an exasperated look then and purse his lips and finally will give in. And secretly will be relieved that I came and didn't leave him high and dry but came. Trust me, he won't be mad. These days are over.

-So basically you're hauling me and Fran to a set up appointment behind his back so you have the perfect excuse to see him for a few hours?

Carrie shrugged and at least had the decency to look a bit sheepishly.

-We really needed to start planning. You said so yourself, several times.

Well, the damage was done anyway, Maggie thought. And Carrie was right about the fact that Peter himself had already sent her most of his files and confided her with a lot of information about his condition. This meeting was about to receive the last updates and get up to date information about his latest progress and therapy to set up a therapy schedule for his further treatment at home.

-And Frannie? Where's she gonna be?

-With Jim. He knows we're coming and that it is a surprise. He'll take Frannie to the cafeteria for icecream and will play boardgames with her until Quinn's done with scolding me and ready to see her and us.

Indeed, classic Carrie. A well thought-out plan. 

 

Quinn's room, Friday afternoon

He really should try to sleep less during the day, he thought while drifting off. But on the other hand, what was the point in starting to cut back sleep now? He'd be up and awake by 4 this night, that always happened when he slept to long during daytime and the irony was that this was the time of the day when he felt best, still dosed up enough for not cramping and yet the annoying side effects wearing off enough to feel good. Carrie wouldn't be around this weekend, so it would be another boring and lonely weekend. Jim had him invited to join him and his visitors as usual but right now he didn't feel like being with ten or more people all Saturday. But he didn't need to make that decision now. He was just wondering why he hadn't been able to reach Carrie, she hadn't answered her phone all day. Probably busy to get some work done and in a meeting he thought and fell asleep.

He dreamt of her. He often did these days. Just fragments of previous conversation or an instant engraved into his brain, how she laughed, or when she stood with naked legs in the ocean watching over Frannie and the other girls, her hair reflecting the sunlight. That, and their last weekend. The Sunday morning, just the two of them. Saturday night, her smile when she climbed out of the bathtub. Her mouth on his body, and then...God, he had to stop, still the nurses didn't really bother to allow him some privacy and Jim was even worse, half the times he woke up his friend sat in the chair, a cleary worried expression on his face. 

Quinn knew Jim didn't agree that Carrie wasn't around these days. And he was very sure about Jim probably calling Carrie every night with an update. In a way it bugged him but then again it didn't because it was a nice change to have friends who cared.

In those few days since he'd seen Carrie last he realized again how much he'd changed.

After decades of being alone, relationships of any kind a short pastime between missions at best times, a expendable nuisance at other times and most of the time just non-existing, he was missing her and the little strawberry curled whirlwind every single day. Profane and mundane scenes like the ongoing exchange with Frannie who was going to cuddle Hugo, Paddy, Carrie, Frannie, him, the mock serious discussion about who got more blueberries when preparing Sunday morning breakfast, Frannie never noticed how he used these to teach her more numbers, sitting on the balcony with a book and breakfast in bed on Saturday mornings with Carrie.

People recognized him, of course they did, but it bothered him less than he had expected. Carrie had informed Frannie's preschool about the not so new significant person in Frannie's life, they'd been out for dinner with Lockhart and his wife and to various playgrounds with Frannie. People looked, people sometimes whispered, sometimes someone had the guts to adress him directly with an sometimes awkward 'Thank you for your service, sir' but nothing more. Lockhart had done a good job in holding media at bay.

So in a way, even after fifteen months in hospitals, he had more of a life now than ever before, persons and habits and memories which were worth to be missed even after just twelve days. 

So his last thought before drifting off into his nap was that he really would call Carrie later again and ask her if she might consider to come for a visit on Sunday or maybe even Saturday night. Jim was right, it was kind of childish not to want to admit any weaknesses to her. He was weak, she knew, he knew, he was making progress, she knew, he doubted, end of story. Probably she'd be busy now and he'd make a point in not sounding too needy or disappointed, just letting her know he would not push her away.

That was the plan and then he drifted into sound sleep.

Next thing felt like another dream of her, a very vivid one. He was still in his hospital cot and suddenly it was warmer as before, he felt her arms around his shoulders and an elusive touch, maybe a kiss, on his forehead, and she nestled herself next to him, he smelt her shampoo and the scented bodylotion she liked, just a faint sweet smell, and his arms went around her and he drifted back into deeper sleep, that was a great dream for a Friday afternoon.

He was about to stir but then didn't,  
it just felt good the way it was, similar to those early days in hospital when he was still gone, just those flashes of warmth when she was there. Those dreams halfway between sleep and awake, consciousness half there, were always the best.

Only it wasn't a dream. A sudden 'achoo' was too real to be a dream. Dream-Carrie never had those puny human needs like needing to sneeze or being hungry or going to the bathroom.

-Shhhh. Didn't wanna wake you up, just go back to sleep.

-That's you? You're real, he sounded still very dreamy and she chuckled.

-How many of the nurses spent their breaks in your bed, Quinn, uhm? Should I worry? Of course it's me, you moron.

-Fuck, Carrie, what are you doing here? I thought I was dreaming but...

-You dreamt of me?, she was visibly pleased, was it a good dream?, and then her voice went from teasing to soft, Hey. How are you?

-What are you doing here? And since when are you here?

-Doesn't matter. Now as I'm here.

He knew she was trying to get her way around him but that needed further inquiry, he still could smell a Carrie-lie two miles against the wind. But first things first.

-C'mere. That's a great way to wake up.

She was propped up on her elbow in his hospital bed and he was so fucking happy to see her that he was willing to forget any inhibitions for a second when she leant in for kiss.

-I missed you. I wanted to see you.

-So you just came without telling me.

-You would've said no.

Credit where it's due, she at least tried to look sheepishly, with average success.

-Probably. Maybe not. And so you just invaded my room and my sleep?

-Kind of. Don't be mad.

She knew he wasn't mad, he was still holding her in his arms and it had been very sweet how his sleeping self gravitated towards and around her when she'd climbed his bed.

-I'm not mad. Just surprised. But it's a great surprise. Can I get another kiss? 

His wish was granted and he felt her hand slipping under his shirt when she leant in and curled up against him, soft strokes up and down his back.

Their kiss deepened and he just wondered what the fuck he'd been thinking not to agree for her coming for a visit when he suddenly remembered where they were.

-Wait, Carrie, one of the nurses might pop in any time. Not that I do mind them finding you in my bed but maybe...

-Don't worry..., the hand wandering from his back around his waist to his abdomen, I blocked the door with a chair.

Now he was really awake, exhaling a laugh.

-You did what? Do I have to worry and hide the cushions? Again, I don't mind but it might be a bit awkward.

-We're bullet...ehm, waterproof. Won't happen. 

-How do you know? Maybe you tell me all of it now? 

She knew defeat when it happened and it was time to admit it.

-Don't be mad. Maggie would triumph forever if you're mad.

-Maggie? Why's that locked door about Maggie? Mind telling me?

She sighed and plopped back on his pillow, visibly unpleased with his inquiry.

-Fucking fine. Let me finish before you say anything. Maggie's here. Frannie too. It's your outpatient planning talk today.

-How come I don't know that?

Steady voice, trying to hide his amusement.

-Oh, fucking come on. You'd have postponed it til the cows come home.

-Maybe another week. Don't know about the cows though.

-But after that session it is another two to three weeks til discharge. So, earlier planning talk, earlier discharge.

She looked at him with that big blue eyes of hers.

-Is it such a bad thing that I want you to come home? 

-No, Carrie, that's not a bad thing. Makes me quite happy actually. But how did you set up that meeting without my consent?

He was just curious and really wanted to know but was surprised when she blushed.

-Carrie? What about my consent? Won't Maggie need that to go through all those talks? And why am I not there?

-Well, technically they do have your consent...in writing...

-Technically?, it dawned him but he wanted her to admit it.

-Fuck, Quinn, you know what that means. You never revoked it and...

-...and so you used your position as my legal gurdian to sign the authorization forms.

-It seemed like a great idea. And I did that just on Maggie's copies. The copies I had to drop here for your files...oh fuck.

-What's wrong with these?

-Well, they do have your signature.

-You counterfeited it?

-I'm a spy. I know shit like this. But It was hard. Your writing's so sloppy and spidery.

He couldn't help it but had to laugh. That was Carrie. Faking his signature, misapplying her outdated role as his legal guardian and then accusing him for a spidery handwriting which had been hard to fake.

-I'll try to use my remaining sessions of OT to work on my handwriting, I promise. God, Carrie, black ops and all, but still...do you have any idea how boring my life was before you were around?

-So you're not...huffy?

-No, I'm not. Although it'll cost you quite a bit to make me not rat you out to Maggie and the staff.

-Oh Maggie caught me flat footed on the way here. A lifetime of being used to me gave her a head start.

-So, just the staff then. Where's my alarm push button?

-Wait. Wait. How d'you want me to pay?

They both smirked, it was so good that she was here.

-I could come up with some ideas, he whispered in her ear, his afternoon stubble grating the soft skin below her earlobe, but still: How come  
you're sure no nurse will try to open the door?

-You don't trust me with that, uhm? Fucking fine. Jim helped me.

-Why doesn't that surprise me?

-That's a real question?

-No, of course not. Just don't tell me how much whisky you got him today.

-Just one bottle.

-I said I don't wanna know.

-Well Maggie's with the doctor's from 3 til 5. You join at 5. Jim's with Frannie and we spoke in the hallway right in front of the nurses' room about how long and deep you sleep in the afternoons and that you often miss your chess appointments. And he asked if I would not be bored, waiting for you to wake up. And I said, you need your sleep and I'd just read some magazines.

-You never read magazines.

-No. I don't. But they don't know and  
I brought some today. They peaked out of my open bag. Perfect hocus pocus. They're over there. I even bought them. Just to get my way around the nurses checking five times per hour on their favourite patient. So they all think you're sleeping safe and sound while I'm catching up with my fave gossip reads. And as long as you reemerge in prime shape for our 5 pm appointment nobody will know you weren't exactly sleeping.

He looked at her and couldn't stop thinking how much he was stunned each and every time that she was finally his. Sneaking her way around a million rules just to be with him.

-Fine. Five o'clock is still some time. I missed you. And I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was going to tell you that tonight. And was going to ask you when you could come for a visit.

-So does that mean I get a discount on my debts?

-No, that means I owe you too.

They were silent for a while, she in his arms in that narrow hospital bed in the room he'd lived in for about a year now. She herself had spent endless hours here, most of them more angst filled as this lazy late summer afternoon now. Carrie was still lazily caressing his skin while he held her close.

-How are you? I know it's not all sunshine and roses, don't give me that look, just an update, so how are you?

He answered after a deep sigh, deciding to go for honesty.

-Have been better before. The current dose seems to be okay but still the evenings are just horrible. I get doddery, the cramps are better but it gets hard to make controlled movements and speech gets slurred when I'm tired.

-But no respiratory depression.

-No. Not that.

She was relieved beyond words.

-So that's a good thing. And we'll just tackle the rest bit by bit. Anything else but respiratory failure is stuff we can handle, uhm?

And while he was holding her he realized she probably was right. It didn't really matter that much. At least not for now.

-How long can you stay?

-Til tomorrow. Maggie wanted to meet Jim and Patty and I didn't wanna make the double ride in one day with Frannie. She really would like to see you too if that's okay for you. She knows you're not feeling well and is a bit worried.

-Sweet girl. Of course I wanna see her. So you're sleeping at the B&B?

-We do. Two rooms. But no expectations. If you feel safer here I'll stay here with you tonight until you sleep. I...I just had to see you. That's what happens when you make me feel attached I guess...and after that last weekend...I just needed to see you.

It was still a new sensation, Carrie unguarded and admitting what she once might have seen as a weakness. But somehow they had crossed that line, the days of pretending and hiding were long gone.

-I was an idiot for not letting you come here, he kissed her, just a short and tender kiss, I'm sorry. I'm glad you outsmarted me. And not surprised at all.

They spent another hour in bed just enjoying each other's proximity after  
nearly two weeks, both knowing this was not the time and place for anything else.

She helped him to get up and dress properly for their appointment and they saw Frannie and Jim even before for coffee and cake. Frannie was tiptoeing around him until he pulled her in his lap and tickled her silly, telling her throughout his assault that he was okay, just a bit tired. A bright smile and big hug were his reward.

Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder when they got up to go for their appointment and took over playing with Frannie again.

The talk was quick and smooth, Maggie had prepared everything thouroughly so basically he had just to nod several times and to sign some forms, not without shooting a knowing glare into Carrie's direction which was answered by an innocent fake smile.

Carrie had brought another dinner picknick for which Jim said he would be eternally thankful and so they were a cheerful crowd enjoying some late summer sun while sharing the meal.

He felt the fatigue creeping in and how talking got more and more difficult and the next dose was due in about an hour anyway so he squeezed Carrie's knee under the table to indicate his need for some help. She helped him inside and inexperienced bystanders probably wouldn't even have noticed how he was leaning onto her small frame when his arm went around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

They were on the way to the elevator when he managed to form the sentence he wanted.

"I really would...like being...with you...but...it'll get worse. Evenings...are bad. And the stairs..."

She stopped and helped him to sit down on a bench close to the elevator. 

-You don't need to come with if you don't feel good about it. I can stay here with you. But if you wanna come: I asked for a downstairs room and I don't mind if you're having some difficulties, she went on her knees to make eye contact, hey. We're in this together. Good times or bad times. It's so much better now than let's say around Christmas.

He cupped her cheek, wondering how much love and tenderness one could feel for one person.

"I wanna...come...with you."

So she left him sitting on that bench and quickly went upstairs to pack some clothes, toiletries and of course Hugo and Paddy. Then she got the car parked right before the front door and helped him to settle inside before getting Maggie and Frannie.

He caught Maggie's eyes in the rear view mirror when she climbed in, thoughtful and surprised looking at her sister.

He collapsed on the bed right after entering the room and taking his night meds, blurry noticing that Carrie helped him out of his pants and shirt, leaving him to sleep in his boxers and a shirt.

Last thing he noticed, already half asleep, was Carrie crawling under the cover and wrapping her arms around him.

-No need to always protect me from reality. I just wanna be with you. Good night, Quinn.

He didn't answer. There was no need and he knew.

Carrie laid awake for a while, listening his calm and steady breathing, calm and confident that he'd be better, sooner or later. And now it was just another three weeks they'd set his discharge date with his doctors and Maggie would schedule all outpatient sessions with her colleagues. And she would book flights to Italy soon. Just the two of them. She'd miss Frannie but she felt she and Quinn really were ready for some bliss and time away from it all.

Before she went to sleep she got up once more for a short chat with Maggie, they shared a glass of wine on Maggie's and Frannie's upstairs balcony, and kissed her sleeping daughter good night. After arranging Quinn's morning meds and painkillers on their nightstand she crawled back into bed, spooning him from behind.

He turned in his sleep, letting a soft sigh and wrapped an arm around her, like he always did when he noticed her presence.

\----------------

He woke up around 4.30 am, the gnawing pain in his right arm his wake up call like every morning. Despite the ache he had to grin when he saw his meds neatly strung on his bedside table, next to a glass of water and a granola bar as he wasn't allowed to have the painkillers on an empty stomage.

Still he got and used the bathroom and waited there for the meds to kick in, taking the worst edges of the pain away, leant against the bath tub. He would not manage to go back to sleep anyway so no need to climb back in too fast and to wake her up with his clumsyness when in pain.

But of course she was half awake when he came back into bed, blinking sleepily and lifting the cover invitingly.

-Coming back?

-Sorry, didn't wanna wake you up. Go back to sleep.

-Think I can't. We were in bed early.

-Want some coffee then?

She wagged her head.

-No. You. If that's an option.

It wasn't that he hadn't been considering it. And he was feeling much better in the mornings.

-That is indeed an option. Starting to payback for faking my signature, he teased gently, some of my functions are still just fine.

She sat up and scurried to the edge of the bed, bringing her hands to his hips to slide down his boxers and helping him to shake off his shirt, then doffing off her camisole and panties.

Being halfmast since he considered waking her up for the first time his cock was at the ready now as he watched her getting naked for him and when she went up on her knees at the end of the bed to bring herself at his eyelevel he had difficulties to stop watching. 

While stroking her curves reverently he muttered in her ear how beautiful she was.

She laughed softly.

-So you wanna watch? Want me to go on top? I can do the work.

They kissed, teasing and playful in the beginning, soon deeper and with more want and she pulled him back into the soft covers, mounting him and lowering herself onto him, acommodating all of him,  
hips rocking and twisting and shimmying in a way that made him gasp.

They had a slow and sleepy bout, he marveled her soft curves while fondling her breasts and caressing her nipples with his thumbs and she smiled down on him, unguarded, open and beautiful.

When he sensed her getting close he brought one of his hands down, using his thumb for softly stimulating her clit until her orgasm washed over her.

She bent forward down on his chest to kiss him open-mouthed when she climaxed and that sudden change of angle and friction took him over the brink too, his orgasm building up from the bottom of his spine and crashing through him in waves.

They didn't talk afterwards, she stayed where she was, splayed on his chest and they dozed off once more.

Next thing he noticed was Frannie's voice and the smell of coffee and Carrie wasn't in bed anymore. He blinked sleepily, finding Carrie standing in the door jamb and Frannie balancing a mug of coffee next to the bed.

-Are you feeling better?

-I do, sweet pea. Good morning. Thanks for the coffee. Wait, careful, don't burn yourself.

-No. I can do that. Here.

She handed him the mug and climbed the bed to sit next to him.

-Mummy said you can't go to the beach today but we can go for icecream and see Lottie and Isobel and Uncle Jim before we go back.

-Uhm, if your mummy says so I guess that's the plan.

-She said we'll pick you up to come home in three weeks. 

-That's the plan, that's true.

Frannie smiled a bright smile.

-That's great. You and Hugo and Paddy will finally come home. Three weeks isn't that long, is it? How many times to go to sleep and kindergarden?

-Twentyone times to go to sleep and fifteen days of kindergarden.

-That is longer than I thought.

-Well, that's three weeks, that little pout Frannie mastered was cute, even her little chin wobbled, but how about I come for a visit next weekend, if your mum doesn't mind picking me up?

The said mum joined them on the bed and smiled. She didn't mind to pick him up at all.

\-------------

They met Jim and his family at the coffee shop for a second breakfast as Quinn indeed couldn't do an extended beach walk. 

He felt Jim's eyes on himself several times throughout the conversation and knew he had it coming when Carrie went to the bathroom with Frannie.

-See? Your woman is so much smarter than you. You are such a lucky bastard, aren't you?

-I am, Jim, I am and I know.


	2. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SNQA - happy birthday!

Quinn was allowed to go home on a Friday.

Carrie came Thursday evening and helped him to pack his stuff, surprisingly much had piled up in his small room over the last few months. Clothes, books, letters and drawings Frannie had left for him - the latest being a colourful impression of the three of them at the Zoo, they'd finally been there during his last weekend visit.

He was stable on his dose of dopamin now, the motor blocks not completely gone but much better. Further calibration would be done by his new doctors.

Starting coming Monday he'd be in outpatient rehab four mornings a week, Carrie made jokes about keeping one morning free to run errands and do the laundry.

He would spent his last night alone in the clinic, Carrie would be with him in the morning for check out but was going to spend the night at the B&B.

So they had a last park picnic with Jim who'd go home next week and made them promise a reunion for Thanksgiving.

"I need to see with my very own eyes if the boy's treating you well, my dear", he gave Carrie a wink and took another sip of the contrabande Carrie had smuggled in. "Because if he's going to fuck that up I'll personally haul his sorry ass back here and make him decay here and do fret work til he wishes he never met me."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Jim, what makes you think I'm not already wishing that?",  
Quinn teased his friend.

"Your affectionate smile, Peter, just that. And the trouble you'd be in if you don't behave", pointing with his chin to Carrie.

It was an evening Carrie would remember for a long time, marking the final stretch of their endless months here and making her once more realize how damn lucky Quinn - and she - had been that Jim had been around.

They sat outside for a long time and it was way after the nightnurse had arrived that Carrie escorted Quinn to the ward and his room again.

She knew he was probably tired by now but it didn't matter. It would be their last night apart for what was hopefully going to be a long time.

So she just waited for him to get ready for the night, enjoying that she was allowed to be here, with him, that even under the oddest circumstances they'd created that bound.

She sat next to him on his bed when he was taking his meds, wounding her arms around his waist and bringing her cheek to rest against his back.

"It's over, Quinn, can you believe it?"

"Getting sentimental? I certainly won't miss the place."

"No, me neither. But there were weeks when I thought I'd have to come here for the rest of my life and now you're coming home."

"Still feels good?"

She briefly thought to give a sharper answer, annoyed by how he still questioned her motives about his moving in with her and Frannie every now and then but then decided to just let it go.

"Very good. Although I guess Frannie's the most excited of the three of us."

"You should have allowed her to come along."

Carrie let go of him and stretched on his bed and they both smiled knowingly when he turned around.

"Maybe. But the first night it's just the two of us."

"How fitting that you'll sleep this night alone. Kind of medieval", he finally stretched next to her and pulled her close.

"Oh, I don't think that those love sick knights in tights were allowed to have one of these before they got the girl home."

Her lips were already close to his but she let it to him to close the distance.

"Chastity belts and all this?"

"Well, that's behind us. Your little torture box was just a modern version of it."

He kissed her and caressed her back, both aware that this wasn't the time or place for more.

"Wanna stay here a bit, lie next to me? I'm fucking tired so won't be long."

"Hey. I don't mind being here. It's the last night, Quinn, and I wouldn't mind to sit here all night."

She settled in his crooked elbow, head on his shoulder, one leg wound around his, her arm across his chest, searching and finding his hand, and he fell asleep just minutes later and didn't hear her leaving about an hour later. 

\-------------------

They were at Carrie's place - home now - in the afternoon, the discharge procedures had taken longer than expected and they'd stopped at the harbour for a short walk and a last cup of coffee. Quinn realized just there that there was no rush today, no need to be back anywhere in time and so they went for lunch at the small fish restaurant where they'd had their first date, both smiling at the memory of that night. Actually, they were both smiling a lot today, he thought when they strolled back to her car.

"Fuck, I'd never thought I'd ever say that, but I'll miss it", Carrie said, making a gesture towards the harbour and the sea, "can you believe it?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's not that we have so many other places where we've been together. We had good times here. You've every right to like this place", he offered, chuckling at her furrowed brow, "c'mere, it's really okay. I liked it down here too. I'll even miss it, because", he pulled her closer, his voice now muttering above her ear, "how could I forget all what happened in that B&B over there? We can come back, one day."

"Maybe we should. And now let's go, create more memories." 

Carrie pinched his ass, laughed against his lips and opened the door for him.

He fell silent on the way, contemplating all those months behind them and what laid ahead of them now. Still being confident they'd manage he knew that transistion into a daily life was difficult - and he wouldn't be an exception to that rule.

He'd seen many of his comrades' relationships and marriages failing over the years and he knew that it always took a few days or weeks to settle back in after a mission. But maybe for him it might be different now? He was out for over fifteen months now and had all he ever wanted right within reach, and compared to what laid behind them, settling back in shouldn't be that difficult.

"Hey", suddenly he felt Carrie's hand squeezing his, "stop the brooding. We'll take it day by day, huh? Weekend first. And then we see how your first week goes. And if Frannie's too much, we'll find help."

He just squeezed back, and decided to not let these thoughts clouding the day.

So here they were now, Carrie opening the door after he'd admired the colorful painting Frannie had left there for him, including the word HOME in large and still insecure writing.

"Frannie and I can practice together", he tried a joke but noticed that his voice was too quiet for actually making it a joke.

Carrie squeezed his hand and went tiptoe to kiss his cheek and then returned to the car to get the last two bags, she already had placed the small box containing his medicine on the kitchen counter. 

He swallowed his afternoon ration and decided it would be best to start this weekend like any other weekend. This was their day, Frannie would be home tomorrow. So he went back to the hallway to put his jacket away but was surprised when he cast a look into Frannie's room.

It was empty. Everything was gone. Furniture, toys, books, stuffed animals, all gone. Replaced by many empty bookshelves lining the walls, a couch and a comfy chair, and a writing desk near the window. He noticed the drawing at the door. Again the large letters. QUINN. And then a little smaller: FRANNIE MOMMY.

Carrie had entered the room quietly and wrapped an arm around his waist now. He noticed he had to swallow around a lump in his throat.

"She wanted you to have this room and moved to the former guest room. We spoke about how we can make you feel home. She asked if you'll bring things of your own. So I remembered the twenty boxes of books the Quinns gave you."

Quinn wound an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to kiss her temple.

"I would have arranged transportation", she went on, both arms around his waist now, "but wasn't sure if you maybe want to go there yourself. We figured you might want some space of your own when you come here to life with us", Carrie finished quietly, "every now and then."

Quinn was silent for a moment, searching for the right words for all the feelings he had.

"Frannie shouldn't have to change her room for me", was what he finally came up with.

"She wanted to. She's so excited. She told everyone that you're coming home. And, we painted one wall green in her new room and she got a big bed with a slide."

"Show me."

They went down the hallway and Carrie opened the door to the room which had a bright green wall now and a kid's loft bed with a slide. There was a large arm chair near the window which was new too and he figured it was an adjustment for him too so he could sit and read with Frannie without having to crawl on the floor.

"Hey. I know it's overwhelming. But Frannie and I, we needed a project while we were waiting for the last days to go by. We had lots of fun."

"Who assembled all the book shelves?", was all he could come up with.

"Frannie and I", was the indignant answer and finally he pulled Carrie in for a kiss.

"Sorry", he muttered against her lips, "I might need a few days."

"Think we can't handle a screwdriver?", was her reply, already shoving her hands under his shirt and searching for some warm and bare skin, "you better learn that we are very determined, both of us."

She cut off his answer by tickling his back and gently biting his lower lip and why would he resist?

Carrie walked backwards all the way along the hallway to her - their - bedroom, pulling him with her and not breaking the kiss, and he finally got along with the program, his hands now both exploring the landscape under her shirt.

Carrie playfully pushed him back on the mattress and fell next to him, their arms and legs entwined, and the kiss kept going.

She only broke away for a short moment when she raised on her elbow and looked down on him, a radiant smile on her face.

"Welcome home."

And then she raised to sit up on her heels and slowly started to undress, without any hurry, well aware of what the beautiful visual did to him.

When she was naked he reached out to her, bringing his hand gently on the back of her neck now, tangled into her hair.

"C'mere you. This is what I could get used to for Friday afternoons."

"Next Friday I'll be at work", her hands were busy unbuckling his belt after she'd palmed him for a much too short moment, "and you'll be picking up Frannie from daycare."

"I'll find a way to make you come home early."

Carrie unbuttoned his shirt, her mouth trailing along the naked skin she undressed and Quinn kicked away his jeans, exhaling slowly when Carrie came up to kiss him languorously and slowly closed her hand around his length.

She took it tantalizingly slow, deliberately not enough friction, just a gentle teasing, her touch elusive and soft, making him yearn for more.

It was not long after that he had her turned on her back, her eyes locked with his, and let his hand slowly smooth along her waist, trailed his index finger along her collarbone, and bent down to suck and lick her nipple, carefully paying attention to what she seemed to like best.

Her breathing and soft moaning guided him, he sucked harder, and when she whispered "not so gentle" he added grazing teeth, followed by a soothing lap of his tongue.

His hand trailed south, diving into her folds, and when he entered her with two finger he found her already wet and expectant.

But now he would take it slow, keeping her at the brink, not giving her more, not yet.

She'd closed her eyes now and her lips were slightly open, he remembered how she'd sucked and kissed his cock a few days ago, how he'd come in her mouth, warm and wet around him, but now he wanted her to be his, to come for him, her legs around his waist, wanted to be deep inside her and love her.

She whispered his name when he withdrew his fingers and wrapped her legs around him when he entered her, going with the cadence he set, slow and deep. 

He kept her at the brink, stilled his movements so she opened her eyes, her were pupils dilated and then her mouth curved into a smile, and she didn't need to say it, that moment he knew it and felt it - I love you too - and she trembled beneath him when he took her there with a few more thrusts. He went with her, collapsing on top of her, holding her, feeling her around him, tasting a sheen of salty sweat on her skin and feeling her pulse beneath the delicate skin of her neck.

They lay silent for a long time, gently caressing each other's back and shoulder, sharing tender kisses, and then drifted off into light sleep, Carrie nestled into his arms.

Quinn woke up when he heard his phone vibrating somewhere on the floor and quickly tried to find and silence it. But Carrie already was awake, stretching and yawning under the blanket next to him.

It was a text message. From Jim.

"I assume you haven't made any plans. So this is where you have a reservation for eight pm" - followed by the link of an Italian restaurant - "the taxi will pick you up at 7.30. Don't tell Carrie it wasn't your idea. And no, take out won't do for tonight. Have fun, Jim."

He couldn't help it but had to chuckle. Of course Carrie raised and sat behind him, snuggled into his shoulder, and looked at the screen.

"Jim's arm is long", she laughed, "so I guess I gotta get up now."

*********

They came back late, both tired and in a good mood and Quinn decided to ignore his usual end of day-cramps.

 

She kissed him in the hallway, backed against the wall, and then again before she opened the door, and her mouth was on his when she kicked the door shut. She left him then to lock the door and he thought that the this paranoia probably would never leave them, briefly thinking back to the night when he'd been too far away and too dumb to protect her from Javadi. It felt like another life.

She saw it in his face though when she turned around.

"Don't, Quinn, not tonight. That was long ago."

He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom where she lit a candle and placed it on the chest of drawers near the window before she closed the curtains.

Carrie made him sit down and took his hand, gently starting to knead and apply pressure against the cramps.

Of course she had noticed.

"You didn't take your pills, right?"

"Not yet. I don't wanna pass out right now."

"Any further plans for tonight?"

She sat squarely in his lap now, his hand in both her hands and doing her wonders.

"That massage. And then I'll see where this gets me."

"You'll have more of that massage if you undress."

"I would if you wouldn't sit in my lap."

She laughed and let go of his hand and lay back on the bed, leaning against the pillows, watching as he cast away his shirt.

When he was back on the bed he opened the zipper on her back and she slid out of her dress, followed by her thights and then turned her attention back to him. 

It was a long while later, her hands had slowly worked their way along his arms and shoulders and legs, releasing tension and knots, and he was in a state of profound yearning, that she leant in to kiss him, her whole body splayed on his.

"For two fucked up people we came far."

"I know", he slowly pushed down her underwear, her bra was long gone, "very far."

He suddenly rolled over and she was beneath him, placed on her back, his body shielding hers. Carrie used the better access to ease down his briefs and he raised to get rid of them, hid eyes on Carrie splayed on their bed.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered, caressing the soft swell of her breast and admiring the warm glow the candle cast on her skin.

Carrie smiled up to him, it was a beautiful open and honest smile, when he settled between her legs, gently shifted her knees and leant in to kiss her. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth along her jawbone, nuzzled the delicate skin of her neck, moved his hand further south and caressed the inner side of her thighs when his lips closed around her nipple. 

Carrie felt his hand opening her legs, gently moving, cupping her and then stroking her, not enough, his fingers slowly dipping in, she knew he was teasing her, wanted her to ask for more. She felt him hard against her hip and tried to turn to reach him but he kept her flat on her back, sucking and licking her nipple, and then shifted his weight, leaning in to kiss her, his fingers finally moving faster now.

One hand on her hip he withdrew his fingers and - smiling about her frustrated moan - moved further down, kneeling between her legs now. He remembered the night at the B&B near the harbour and that there was no reason tonight to keep it silent, and bent down, his tongue now on the delicate skin of her thighs, parted her labia and trailed his tongue along her slit. Carrie gasped, her hands in his hair now, and the whimpers she made when he flicked his tongue over her clit blew his mind. He started slow circles around her clit, deliberately not giving her what she was craving for, making her pant and writhe. 

Her hips bucked, one of her hands was on his shoulder now and she whispered his name, nothing else, just his name. He knew she was close, and he wanted her there, wanted to hear and feel her come. His fingers were in her now, pushing into her, deep, playing with her, just slow movements and when he started sucking her clit he felt her pulsing around him, her hand pressing him closer.

She came when he flicked his tongue over her clit in quick rounds, he felt her trembling and finally there was no need to keep it silent, he was craving to hear these sounds, to feel and hear her unraveling. He stayed with her, fingers still slowly fucking her, each flick of his tongue making her shiver, and she stilled and let go of his hair, he came up on his elbows, her body sheltered by his bulk now.

"Hi", she said sweetly and the tenderness in her eyes made him swallow.

She smiled, and she was a mess, cheeks flushed, hair tousled, sweaty and so beautiful.

"Hi yourself."

"We're not done yet, are we?"

And with that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulled him closer, into her pliant body, closed her legs around him and tilt her hips to meet him.

He took her with a slow pace, feeling an ardent desire for her, slow and deep thrusts, to possess her and keep her. He felt his orgasm coiling up at the base of his spine, looked at her, her eyes, Carrie's eyes and the love he saw there, and came when she tilted her hips upwards, allowing to him to go deeper, filling her with himself.

He buried his face with a groan into the soft curve of her neck, slower surges, his ass bucked, his heart was racing, but he didn't want to stop yet, it was too good to stop yet.

"Don't stop. Please... Quinn...", Carrie moaned close to his ear, "yes... there...", and when he pushed himself into her once more, his whole body pressing her into the mattress, her heels burying him inside her, he felt her clenching around him, her breathing got ragged and those sweet moans again, those fucking hot whimpers. He swiftly brought a hand down between them and brought her off with two flicks of his index finger, rubbing over her clit, and then a few softer movements, feeling her wetness around himself and beneath his fingers.

 

They stilled, she felt the waves slowly ebbing away as their breathing calmed but didn't let go of Quinn, her legs still around him, his forhead pressed against hers. 

 

*********

It was a long while later when he finally pulled a blanket over them, and Carrie settled snuggled into his side, their legs entwined. 

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last update. But it was a happy place to go back to when S6 is giving me a hard time.


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy and Thanksgiving. What could go wrong?

Italy was a blissful break from settling into his new reality.

Which was a good reality albeit sometimes overwhelming. 

Whereas his past had been silent emptiness at best times and a shitshow of danger, spycraft, missions and betrayal at other times, and then the long months of structured days in different hospitals, he now was part of a _family_. A busy household with a five year old asking for his attention in the afternoons, and out patient rehab filling most mornings.

And evenings with Carrie. Putting the little one to bed, usually Carrie did that while he cleaned the kitchen and then he went over for saying good night just before Franny drifted away, and then returning to the living room, talking about their days, or more Carrie's day, or listening to music or reading a book, or just sitting there, Carrie leaning against him, and talking or Carrie giving him a massage against the usual end of day cramps.

The dopamine worked surprisingly well, most days went by without any motor blocks, it had happened just three times since he'd moved here.

Once he'd been alone and had just to wait it out, trying to focus on small rhythmic movements to break the involuntray painful freeze. Once he'd been alone with Franny. He'd been glad to sit on a stool, had managed to stay calm and ask Franny to get the small massage ball from his nightstand and to roll it over his forearms and hands. The little girl had been eager to help and gave him a concerned glance when he'd finally been able to get up again, asking if he wanted to lie down.

He'd surprised himself by saying yes and they'd played bear hospital the rest of the afternoon.

And once Carrie had been there, late at night. Quinn had gotten up once more as his leg had been hurting, hoping a few steps and some stretching would help, and then suddenly he'd been blocked, leaning against the door jamb of his study.

Carrie had come after him a brief moment later, of course she'd heard him getting up, the days of silent movements were over, and so it had been her who'd gently but efficiently stretched his leg and had forced his muscles and synopses to reconnect.

So overall - not too bad.

He knew that he'd need a professional challenge again, sooner or later, but right now the new routine was enough for him. Boring sometimes, but even that was good, because it was _normal_.

He met Lockhart for lunch once or twice a week, and Andrew was the one who suggested that he could start to do some consultancy work for one of his former senator colleagues as soon as he would feel ready. That ex senator was running a small firm now advising companies who wanted to invest in the Middle East. And Quinn's vast knowledge of the region could be helpful, he said. So he started filling the few remaining hours of the week, the mornings when he had no therapy scheduled, with reading. Newspapers form various countries, recent books, briefing papers Dar gave him access to.

But most precious was the time with Carrie. Weekday evenings, when Frannie was in bed, an early morning cup of coffee before the day started, Carrie rolling over in the middle of the night finding him in her sleep, and their Saturdays when Frannie stayed with Maggie and their cousins.

And then Italy. Twelve days just the two of them. He'd never done such a vacation before. No that he had ever done a vacation at all.

They spent a few days each in Sienna, Florence and in a small small ancient town at the seaside with an old castle towering high above the city, Castiglione della Pescaia.

They visited some of the major attractions but mostly just slowly ambled around the historic towns, taking long breaks in cafés and on piazzas, drinking coffee, having breakfast or lunch, for the first time in their lives together just being civilians drinking in the atmosphere of a foreign city. Quinn hadn't used his Italian for years but it was still sufficient to get into conversations with waiters, baristi and hotel owners and so they learnt which restaurants or bars the locals preferred for an evening out or an aperitif before dinner and that's what they did in the evenings.

Carrie had chosen small hotels, nice places with just a few rooms, roof terraces for him to get some fresh air in case of a bad dream, nice patios to sit in for the first cappuccino of the day, and windows overlooking the endless yellow ochre of the ancient towns.

Quinn bought her a ring in Florence, seeing the gold vendor shops on Ponte Vecchio planted the idea in his mind and after pondering over it all night long - too early maybe, too corny for her probably, too cliché for sure - he discretely asked the owner of their hotel to recommend him a goldsmith where he himself would make such a purchase. The _patrone_ was excited right away and arranged a selection of golden rings to be delivered to the hotel that afternoon so Quinn could make his choice while Carrie was getting ready for dinner.

He chose a handmade golden band with a diamond, the band with an uneven wavy edge and delicately textured, beautiful in its simplicity and imperfection, still unsure what he was going to ask for. Marriage? A statement for what he felt and wanted them to be? A future together? 

He remembered their conversation about moving in together. They had given each other all the promises they needed - and yet, here and now, he wanted more. Not even to tell people, no, just for the two of them.

So that night, after a long dinner in a small restaurant at the banks of river Arno and a walk back to the hotel, Carrie looking gorgeous in a loose blue dress, her skin warm from a day in the autumn sun, Quinn took her out on their roof terrace for a last view of the rooftops of the city towards the cupola of the cathedral.

He took two of the small bottles with the red _sanbitter_ with them, honestly it didn't taste very well but they both still drank it each and every night as it was such an italian drink, and Carrie nearly never had alcohol these days as he couldn't drink with his meds.

Fuck, he _was_ nervous now.

So he didn't wait for Carrie to open the small bottles but wrapped his arm around her right away and led her to balustrade, noticing a strong smell of sage and rosemary from the flower pots arranged there.

He hadn't prepared a speech, didn't even know what he was asking for, just that this was suddenly so important to him, and so he just took her hand, fumbled with his other hand in his pocket, noticed a telltale glitter in her eyes when she saw the small box he got out out of his pocket, and somehow he even managed to open it one handed and to slowly slip it on her finger.

"Carrie", his voice was hoarse, and he noticed the corners of her mouth curling up, "you don't have to say anything, I'm not asking for more than we already have, but I'd like you to wear this ring."

"What's that Quinn? A beautiful present? Or a proposal?", but she laughed, her voice soft and teasing,  
"Because if it were a proposal I was going to say yes."

Quinn wasn't prepared for the emotions that simple statement released in his chest and his voice was maybe a little unsteady when he replied, still holding her hand.

"So as you are going to say yes I guess it is a proposal", noticing the smile spreading across his face.

"The answer is yes. Of course. Quinn. Yes", and then after a beat and with a cheeky smile, betrayed by her shining eyes, "but you haven't asked yet.

He sighed and made an attempt to go down on his knee but that was when Carrie finally wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, gentle and tender, whispering "No, I was kidding, no need" against his lips.

So instead he lifted her over his shoulder, she laughed loudly, and he carried her back inside where he dropped her on the kingsize four poster bed and framed her between his elbows.

"Will you marry me, Carrie Anne Mathison? Share your life with me? Cause this is what I want for us."

"Yes", she laughed and he was mesmerized by the love shining in her eyes and the happy sound of that laugh, "yes I will marry you."

The door to the rooftop was open and the warm autumn breeze moved the curtains when they undressed each other, in silent awe about what the evening had revealed.

Quinn sat on the bed and pulled her in his lap, his cock at the ready since he'd started exploring the naked landscape of her body.

Carrie spread her legs to straddle him, facing him now, and his arm went around her waist to support her as she slowly lowered herself down on him and accommodated him inside her.

He let her set the pace, giving her time to adjust to the welcome intrusion into her body, knowing that he'd be done much too fast if he'd take over now, and she went for slow movements, rocking and shimmying her hips without breaking eye contact and making him gasp.

She kept it slow, so slow, raising and falling in his lap, her eyes reflecting the same longing and hope he felt.

She started whimpering when he lowered his head and enveloped her nipple with his mouth, sucking and licking, gentle bites, and that made her finally move faster.

He sucked harder and her breathing hitched, and when his hands went down to her hipbones she arched back, her hands around her ankles, and he took over for faster and harder thrusts, pushing her down on him, his own breathing ragged. 

His orgasm radiated through him, a violent pleasure, and he felt himself filling her and knew she was there too, her breathing just small fast gasps now, while she clenched around him, clinging to his shoulders, and he couldn't stop, needed this to go on for a few more moments, his vision fading to black, Carrie still moving her hips, pulsing around him, he pushed her down once more, harder than before and felt how that released another wave of her orgasm so he did it again, once more and then once more again.

Finally they stilled, Carrie a boneless bundle against his chest, her skin with a sheen of sweat, and he wasn't in much better shape, rasping for air, trembling arms and still hazy.

"Quinn", Carrie whispered against his chest when he carefully let himself sink back onto the bed and pulled her with him.

They lay still and very close, foreheads again touching, Carrie's hand on his cheek, she was breathing against his lips, her leg was wrapped around his calf.

"You meant it, right? You really want me to marry you?"

"Yes. That's what I want."

"Well, it's a yes. So believe it or not, we're getting married. So you're stuck with me."

"Where else would I want to go?", he said with a soft voice, holding her tight.

They rarely spoke about her insecurities and fears, and for a moment he felt a pang of guilt that their relationship so offen centred around his needs and condition, but he knew that in her weakest moments she feared he might just walk away one day. Which was bullshit.

So he just held her, pulled one of the linen sheets up with one hand to spread it over them, and kept her close.

\-----------

Over the next few days he sometimes caught her feeling unobserved while she looked at the ring on her finger. This always made him smile and so he didn't comment on it.

In their last night she asked him when he'd made the decision to ask her.

"The actual moment. On the terrace."

Carrie raised on her elbow, they were in bed where they'd just made love, and looked at him, mildly confused.

"And the ring?"

"I got that in Florence."

"Just because."

"Just because. Right."

"And then?"

"Then I realized that it wouldn't change anything. And that I still wanted it. And so I asked."

"And I said yes."

"Had doubts?"

"No. Those days are long gone."

\-------------------

After Italy it was just a few more weeks until they were going to spend Thanksgiving with Jim and his family and mostly life was good.

Carrie had to adjust her meds, winter was always difficult, she said and Quinn was worried when he saw that she had to fight fatigue and difficulties to sleep.

"It's nothing, really", Carrie tried to calm him, "it'll pass in a week or two. I've been through worse. And you too."

That was true. But seeing Carrie not being well was much harder than going through his own struggles. Which made him realize what she'd been through with him during all those months after Berlin. 

So he tried to make life easier for her. Little things, because overall they were already doing well in their relatively quiet life, compared to what their lives had been all those years before.

And Carrie had to admit - it helped. Not being alone with it anymore helped. Taking her meds would always be the key to deal with her condition but being with someone who accepted it as what it was, who loved her despite all her flaws and who shouldered some of the weight made it better.

Frannie's life probably changed most with Quinn's arrival in their lives. She was picked up from school right after lunch now most days, no need to attend the afternoon activities program if she didn't want to, and no nanny anymore. Quinn picked her up and they spent the afternoons together. When the weather was good they went to the park or sometimes he even took her to the Zoo, on a weekday afternoon, which had never happened before. Or they went home and played. Her mom usually did board games with her or gave her crayons or read a story but Quinn really played with her, in her room, on the floor, with the dolls and Paddy and Hugo or the wooden trains or Lego bricks.

Carrie often took a deep breath before she entered the house, _their_ house, in the evenings, telling herself _it's true, they're there, just behind that door_. And then she found them, either in the kitchen preparing dinner or on the floor in Frannie's room or somewhere else, usually a trail of toys leading to them.

\-----------------

They'd decided to leave for Thanksgiving right after school on Wednesday, hoping to be on the road before the huge traffic jams.

So it was Quinn and Frannie who picked Carrie up at Langley at 3pm. She wasn't yet in the parking lot and so Quinn pulled into an empty parking space near the front entrance.

"Can we go in and get her?"

"We can just wait here. She'll be here soon."

"Please. Maybe she forgot her watch."

And with that Frannie already unbuckled herself from her seat and tried to get out of the car.

Quinn sighed. He hadn't been here yet. He'd met Dar, but downtown.

And Frannie was trying to open the door before he could even stop the engine. So he grabbed the badge Dar had handed him when they'd met and got of the car with a sigh, _why not?_

Frannie was delighted and took his hand as they walked over to the main lobby and he gave Carrie a brief call to expect them in her office.

Frannie's eyes got big when they passed security control and she whispered "This is like an airport. Did you know that?"

Quinn bent down and whispered back "Yeah, I used to work here too."

"Oh. So that is how you met mommy? Here? Not in Germany?"

_Damn, Mathison savvy._

"Right. The first time I met your mom, that was here."

"Will you go back working here? Is that why you have a badge to open the doors?"

"I don't know yet, Frannie."

She made a little pout.

"I want you to stay at home. We have fun."

Quinn had to swallow and squeezed the little hand in his.

"I'm not saying I'm going back. You know I started to work with Uncle Andrew."

Frannie chuckled. She liked Uncle Andrew. He could make funny voices.

"Yes."

Quinn was aware of people staring at them. Some openly, some more polite. Kids were a rare sight here. Sarin gassed ex spies too. Both together, let alone one having bright red curls, even more rare. 

He exchanged a few sentences with Alan from the Middle Eastern desk, they'd prepared a few missions together in 2011 and 2012, others for sure recognized him but looked away before their eyes met, and then they arrived at Carrie's office.

It was a strange moment but then she bent down to hug Frannie first and then came up and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek, turning around then and leading them inside, introducing them to two of her colleagues and her secretary. And Quinn had to admit, as much as it surprised him, being introduced as _partner_ felt not too bad. Pretty fucking good actually.

He leant in when they finally left and walked down the hallway, and asked with a low voice "So I got an upgrade? From _boyfriend_ to _partner_?

"Right. And now don't complain", Carrie said with a smile in his direction, "unless you want me to call you SO."

"SO?"

"Significant other."

"Sounds almost ominous." 

But he smiled too and Carrie was relieved. First visit to Langley and he was teasing her, that was good.

So she squeezed his hand for a short moment, noticing people were looking at them as they passed the main entrance. Quinn allowed Frannie to open all the doors with his badge and soon they were back at the car.

Frannie fell asleep on the backseat soon and Carrie switched on some mellow jazz and waited for nearly a hundred miles before she finally asked, he had to give her that.

"How was it? Coming back I mean."

"Yeah, I know", he sighed and stretched his back against the back of his seat, "okay. But here's the thing: I won't go back there."

"You realized today?"

"When I walked through security with Frannie. When they asked if I had any weapons with me."

"That's a valid reason, I guess."

"It's not that there's so much left I could do as a spy anyway."

"There are plenty of positions you-", Carrie started protesting but Quinn interrupted her.

"It's okay Carrie. It's been a process. But now I am clear. I won't go back. It's been 25 years. That's enough. I'll start with Lockhart's senator friend and then we'll see where that's gonna get me."

And Carrie surprised him and herself by letting it go.

\--------------

Jim was up on the roof of his house when they arrived, while Patty came out of the front door as soon as she saw a red whirlwind coming up the small path from the driveway to the front yard.

She hugged and kissed them all before she raised her voice to call Jim.

"Wanna say hello to our friends before your next heart attack? They are here, and looking good."

Jim climbed down the ladder, a beaming smile in his face when he turned around to hug his friends, Frannie going first, of course.

"I didn't do months of rehab to decay in my armchair now. And I'll be damned if I pay that roofer another dime. And be honest, you wouldn't wanna have me inside all day, especially not when you are cooking a ten course meal to carbo load all of us tomorrow", Jim teased his wife and Patty laughed, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

"So there you are and looking fine. Is that sun tan in November what makes you look so radiant, my dear?", Jim turned to Carrie and gave her a closer look, "is he taking good care of you? If not, it's just one call and I'll give him an honest lecture."

Carrie wound her arm around Quinn's waist and looked up to him, smiling.

"So far I can't complain", and then more quiet, "it's just good to have him home."

"I bet it is, you've been waiting for so long."

Patty sushed them inside soon after where a delicious dinner was waiting for them, followed by warm apple pie for dessert.

Carrie helped to fill the coffee cups and it was then when Jim suddenly took her hand and took a closer look.

Carrie couldn't help it but felt a smile spreading across her face.

"Whoa. Wait wait wait. Is that what I think is?", Jim asked, laughing and looking into Quinn's direction who gave a nod.

Then he looked at Carrie, still holding her hand.

"When did he ask?"

"In Italy. Three weeks ago."

"And you didn't call right away?"

"We wanted to tell you guys when we are here and can celebrate."

"And that was right. God, that makes an old man fucking happy, you know that, do you?", Jim smiled, tearing up while talking.

"Jim, language", but Patty was smiling too and everyone laughed when Frannie added "Oh, I know that word. That, and _shit_ too."

"Patty, that's a night for a tiny sip of whiskey, just a small one", Jim pleaded and Patty gave a generous nod.

She had a look at Carrie's ring while Jim got the glasses and the bottle and gave Carrie a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, my girl. It's been such a tough year, longer even, and it makes me so happy to see how much progress _you_ ", she turned her attention to Quinn, "made. C'mere, you get a hug too. Italy. That's the right way to ask that question. And now you, little Miss", she turned to Frannie, "what did you say to the news?"

"Not so much will change", Frannie said with a wisdom well beyond her years, "but it makes Mom very happy. She always smiles when she looks at her ring."

 _This girl_ , Quinn thought, but what had he been thinking, _she is a chip off the old block_.

Soon later Carrie brought Frannie to bed and he and Jim sat in the living room with another tiny sip of whiskey.

"She's holding out on you, huh? No whiskey on a week night?", Quinn teased his friend.

"No whiskey _at all_. Guess she really wants me around a few years longer. But tonight's special, even Patti said so and", he raised his glass, "generously gave us a second sip."

They clinked their glasses and leaned back, a chimney fire offering a cozy warmth in the room.

"So, do tell me. What made you pop the question? I couldn't agree more to that you actually did it but I am curious."

Quinn sighed and considered his friend's question for a moment.

"Not one special moment. No master plan. No speech. It just felt right. Does that make any sense?"

"A lot, son. A lot. I'm happy and proud, if I may say so. You two came such a long way."

"It's just gonna be a registrar's office wedding but -", Quinn paused for a beat, "I'd be glad if you'd be my witness."

"Your witness? Of course, boy. God, c'mere, how often are you gonna make me cry this weekend?"

They both got up and Jim gave him a bear hug.

"As long as it's tears of joy..."

"You bet. Of course it's tears of joy."

\----------

When Quinn went upstairs he found Frannie asleep on her foldable mattress in her small room, went through the connecting door to Carrie's and his room and heard Carrie in the en suite bathroom.

He stepped inside, arriving right in time to see Carrie stepping out of her jeans.

"There you are", he spoke with a low voice to not wake Frannie up and pulled Carrie into his arms.

"I had a nice chat with Patti."

"Very much like nineteenth century. The men have a digestif in front of the fireplace and the women in the ladies' drawing room?", he said quietly with a small smile, knowing that the women both just had wanted to allow him and Jim to catch up alone.

"Well, in our case it was the kitchen but we had whisky too. Probably more than she allowed Jim and you", Carrie teased him.

"I can't believe Jim has not set up a secret ration somewhere."

"Maybe he has but is not willing to share all his secrets during our first evening."

"Maybe. Although the small sips I'm  
allowed - or not allowed to have - don't really count."

"True."

"And now?", he asked, having an idea how he'd like to spend the remainder of the evening.

"I was about to take a hot shower. My shoulders ache."

"I won't stop you. But maybe", he let his hand trail down her back, "I can help you with that."

Carrie raised her eyebrows and sent a quizzical glance to the door, meaning _What about Frannie?_

"I was talking shoulder massage, no idea what you have in mind", Quinn quipped and stepped out of his slacks after he'd kicked his socks away.

He turned on the hot water and Carrie silently was proud about all the progress he'd made, how fluent those movements were again, without careful consideration what to do first and then next, just normal and subconscious while talking to her.

"Us, here, like this - that's a fucking miracle."

Quinn's eyes rested on her for a moment and then crinkled up with a smile.

"True. Superpowers. That's you. And now under the spray with you."

Carrie pulled her chemise over her head and stepped out of her panties and vanished under the steam followed by Quinn. 

It was a narrow shower cubicle so he stood close to her right away, her back leaning against his chest. Carrie closed her eyes and leant her head against Quinn's shoulder, letting the hot water wash over hair and the heat soak into her tense muscles.

They stood still for a moment, just enjoying a moment of peace after a long day.

Then she felt Quinn gently moving her one step forward, and his hands covered her shoulders, starting to massage her with firm pressure.

This was new. It had taken him a while to regain enough strength and coordination in his left hand to use both hands simultaneously. Usually it was Carrie offering massage to him as remedy for muscle aches and the few times it had happened vice versa had been - _special_.

 _Another milestone_ , Carrie thought, feeling how her muscles gave in and softened under his touch and the heat of the water.

Quinn took his time, kneading, pressing, stroking, noticing how Carrie's breath got deeper and the knots fewer.

When he finally worked his way down her back, left and right to her spine, and then rested his hands for a moment on her hips, she sighed, and it was almost a moan.

He used his hands to cup her butt cheeks and gently knead them and now it was a real moan.

So he carefully pushed her forward so she could support herself against the wall, and kept his tender assault going.

"That's good?", he whispered in her ear, one hand gliding between her legs.

"Quinn... what about... if they hear us?"

"We gotta be silent. Can you do that?", he teased, a smile apparent in his voice, his hand going back around her ass while he pressed his hardon against her, finding his way between her buttocks.

He knew the friction he created against her rim would finally convince her.

"Fuck, Quinn", he'd been right, she widened her stance and rocked her ass back against him.

"Exactly. That's what I plan to. Very soon. But how about this first...?"

His right hand went around her waist, smoothed down her side, rested on her hip for a beat and then slid between her legs, two fingers parted her labia, just left and right of her centre and he started stimulating her clit, just rubbing with the right speed and pressure.

"How do you like that?", he asked, his voice low and barely audible against the sound of the water.

"God, Quinn, just... yes... that...", Carrie's voice trailed off and Quinn caught himself smiling when she started rocking her hips, pushing herself against his hand.

"And how about that? Is that better?", he asked, enjoying his position of superiority while she was dissolving on his hand, and pushed one finger into her while flitting his thumb over her clit.

"Damn it, Quinn", followed by an incoherent moan.

"I said we gotta be silent."

But Carrie being Carrie knew how to give him a taste of his own medicine, and when she rubbed her ass against his cock it was his turn to pant and bite his lip to suppress a groan.

"Fuck, Carrie..."

His mouth came down on her shoulder, he sucked the delicate skin at the curve of her neck while he used his hands to stabilize her hips and entered her. He went for slow movements first to give her time to adjust and to brace her hands against the wall. 

Then he brought one hand up to her breast and started fucking her in earnest, long and deep thrusts, while she pushed back to meet his cadence.

Very soon he covered her mouth with one hand, silencing her moans, while he himself pressed his mouth into her shoulder.

When he sensed the tension building up in his lower back and his orgasm starting its inevitable ascend he brought his hand between her legs again, massaging her clit with firm circles. 

He felt her body tensing and bucking, drove into her once more, she bit into his palm, and then he was there too, filling her with himself.

They stood still for a long moment, he was still buried inside her, and she gently shimmied her hips once or twice more which made them both tremble.

Carrie felt his cock twitching inside her and his body heavy against her back, making her feel loved and treasured.

Her pulse was rushing in her ears and she felt Quinn's heart drumming against her back.

She sighed when he pulled out of her but then he'd turned her around and enveloped her in his arms.

"Damn it, Carrie, what was that?"

"That was good, I'd say."

"Fucking A."

And that was all he had to offer that moment, his brain was still hazy and his legs a little unsteady.

So he stopped the water, gave Carrie a sloppy kiss, stepped out of the shower and returned a second later with a towel for her.

They fell on the bed, the towels a thick layer between them, and Quinn couldn't suppress a groan.

"You okay?"

"It was worth it Carrie. I'll be okay. Just a second."

His leg hurt but he was determined not to mention it because it had been to good not to do it ever again - and he didn't want her to remind him of his limitations next time.

So he adjusted his position, pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"I'm fine."

Soon they settled for the night, and their sleep was deep and sound until a little bundle jumped on their bed at 6.30 in the morning.

"I got this", Quinn sighed, kissing Carrie's shoulder, "stay in bed, I'll take her downstairs."

\----

Thanksgiving was a blissful chain of meals, laughter, jokes, discussions, more food, coffee and music. 

Everyone was there. Their daughters and sons in law, all grandchildren, two elderly aunts, one nearly deaf, a widowed friend of Jim and two dogs - if Quinn had counted right, which was difficult cause everyone was always in motion, they were about 30 people.

Patty had prepared the food as a buffet on the kitchen counter and people sat and ate where they found room.

He'd started the day with Jim and Frannie and a walk with one of the dogs along a misty river path - which of course had resulted in Frannie wanting a dog now too - followed by coffee and bagels, a waffle for Frannie, in a local bakery.

The waitress had given them a moment to pause when she'd commented on Frannie's smile.

"Your daughter seems to be very happy today."

It had just been a second and then Quinn had answered with a simple "yes, she is".

"Don't tell me you're not thinking about it", Jim had later commented about the adoption topic.

"Marriage first", had been Quinn's answer, "for the rest - it's too early and it wouldn't change how I feel about her."

"I know", had been Jim's simple answer, "family is where your heart is."

 

It was evening now, the other guests had just left, with a lot of hugs and kisses and good byes. They sat in the living room, some music in the background, Frannie was dancing in the middle of the room, and Patty had just served some more coffee while Jim had placed four tumblers with a sip of whiskey each on the table.

Quinn leant back and stretched his legs, Carrie's eyes resting on him.

"The leg?"

"It's okay."

"I know. It's always okay."

But she smiled, knowing his tendency towards deflection and downplaying when it was about him for some years now, and reached over the table for his hand. He squeezed back, enjoying a moment of silent understanding.

"Mommy, I want you to dance too", Frannie joined them.

Carrie laughed but got up, giving in to her daughter's request and taking her hands for a spin.

Jim chuckled and turned the music a little louder, took a tray with cookies from Patti who just re-entered the room and placed it on the table. When he turned back he performed a bow and asked his wife for the dance. It was a sweet moment, Quinn thought, watching the two couples dance and hearing Frannie's giggles while her curls were jumping.

When the next song started Jim turned to Carrie and Frannie jumped over to Patti.

Quinn couldn't help it but had to smile about Jim's choice of music. Corny maybe, but in a way perfect.

Jim guided Carrie in a slow waltz, in step with the music.

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me 

Quinn leant back and took a sip of his coffee when Carrie's eyes met his over Jim's shoulder. He held her gaze and smiled back.

_Life was good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this AU almost a year ago. It was always a great, warm and happy place to be. So I was glad I could return here once more. The final scene was planned months ago, long before S6 aired. This is what I wanted for them. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone of you who has been part of their journey here.
> 
> I hope you join me in my other AUs too, I still have plenty of stories to tell.
> 
> And - the song at the end: it's _Somewhere over the Rainbow_.
> 
>  
> 
> And this is the ring:
> 
> https://www.alisonmoore.co.uk/rings/engagement/diamond-storybook-ring-268.html


End file.
